fnaf_timeline_and_theoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 3 the dark secret!!!
So here we are oncd again,now we are on part 3 lets hit it flashlights camras jumpscare (:,Okay so we are going to go back to Five nights at Freddy's Sister location and tell you guys something!!!! know elizabith Afton Willam's daughter kinda was messing with circus baby earlier so ya that would of set her of but you know Willam ran Fnaf Sister location so ya but then when his daughter died he went nuts,and made a robot copy of himself to save her if his plan failed at freddys to dismantle the robots and destroy the ghoust and to set her free but Willam didn't know that his daughter wasnt the only one it was also here 3 freinds,but one of the freinds had no suit so it made one out of and old endoskelton yep thats right guys i talking about Enard!!! but back to the main part! so in 2010 Fnaf 3 fazbears fright opened on the old fnaf 2 grounds and the 2 phone guys found spring bonnie/now spring trap and they got excited but they didnt now the terrier up a head that they caused,after they found some of the burned but okay parts of the origanal,and a few of the toy now phantom mascots,the ones they found were burn completely!! so they took what they found,springtrap,freddy,foxy,bb,puppet,mangle bonnie,toy freddy! an they opened a musem/restrant and they called it fazbear fright!!! So ya after they opened it,they needed a nightguard to make sure no one stole they old models of the very old mascots mainly spring bonnie! so when afton woke up he was alittle bit amaged but when foxy woke up he was in for it foxy used his hoke well afton was inmobile and riped him to shredds and then he looked like the spring trap you know! okay now we are going to jump back to fredbears after it closed mike was in the hosipal for 2 years, and and then he got out and for a year he was scaried of the animatronics! so he had nightmares of well the nightmares!! he kinda got depressed,and scaried,but that didnt stop him 2 years later he got over it for his b-day! now back to 2010,fazbear fright! okay so springtrap was all screwed up and you now because foxy messed him up,but,when the nightguard plays the audio and spring trap goes there its because,he wants to kill that child and the reason the others follow it is so they can save it from spring trap,now during night 6 a pice of falt wireing was there,and spring trap took advantage of that and burned the place down,trying to destroy them all but of course it didn't work!,and,this is were his catch phrase comes in I ALWAYS COME BACK!!!,but you know what happens after that but i will tell you anyways,well um Sister location opens up aigan and the robot afton goes there to save elizibeth from baby but in the prosses he gets shocked and he recevies the spirts of all of the kids and vomits the out and the robot afton crashes breake and falles into the sewer,but meanwhile henry opens up an new location,fnaf 6 but ends up selling the animatronics and dies of old age,and in the process burning the place down ! WELL THATS IT GIUYS TILL NEXT TIME GOOD BYE!!!,PS check out my youtube channel Brandon Kinsman for cool fnaf music and gameplays and other videos!!!